Prom Night
by shelbyjerryjonas
Summary: Shelby doesn't have a date to the prom...who will ask her to dance to turn her world upside down?


"It Doesn't Matter!" Shelby yelled over to her mom who was helping her little brother and sister with their homework.  
"One second, I'll be right back"Her mother mumbled to her younger siblings.Of course Keegan and Morgan didn't keep working on their homework..they took a five minute break.Sharon(her mother) went into Shelby's room and sat on the foot of her bed.Shelby was twirling in the mirror"It's adorable isn't it?''

There was a deadly silence in the room."Mom, please I don't need a date I wont embarrass myself."Shelby looked at her mom."I've already figured this out I will sit out on the side,wait for a HOT guy, and see if he asks me to dance, there problem solved."Sharon mumbled "Fine"under her breath and walked out of the room.After a few minutes passed with no sign of Shelby leaving She had burst out of her door, Ran down the flight of stairs and nearly tripped yelled "Bye" and then sped off to the dance.When Shelby arrived at the prom and jumping out of her brand new sleek,black 2008 Cadillac Escalade Platinum that she saved up for,from night shifts getting good money of course.Shelby noticed that there was lights and Cameras everywhere, almost as if there was a photo shoot for some celebrity,but why would they be a prom...in Missouri? She wondered this as she walked in through the doors of the gymnasium."Well not to mention the big RV looking vehicle out back."Shelby thought as she found her way to the far end of the gym."Oh well, must not be very important otherwise the principle would have warned us."Shelby said quietly to herself as she sat down on the cold metal folding chair."There had been camera flashes going off everywhere,there HAS to be a celebrity here...and paparazzi."Shelby thought almost not quick enough before her best friend Jessica came up and started to shake Shelby's shoulders. Shelby Jumped up and panicked."What's the mater?"She screamed in Jessica's face.Jessica,panting managed to spit out a few words."What...Are...you...she then held onto her knees,Doing over here she spat out as quickly as possible."What do you mean?"Shelby cocked her head."Nick Jonas is over there picking out a girl to dance with for nationwide pictures,Kevin and Joe already found Hannah and Christina the ones from Biology and physics YOU know,COME ON ITS YOUR DREAM!"Jessica was yelling directly in Shelby's face. Shelby pushed Jessica back to the ground softly."Fine, if your not going I will!"Jessica ran off into the sea of girls with cellphones whipped out and screams echoing off into the distance like there was a forever, even if there's not.Shelby sank down onto the wooden floor she didn't even feel like she needed to be half-comfortable while sitting.Shelby just sat there with her black dress all ruffled out,hugging her knees and crying as softly as possible, even if there was no point because her voice was lost in a thousand voices.

Yes, It had been her dream to dance with Nick Jonas, let alone brush shoulders, or even be with in 2 feet distance.None of this mattered any more, She just wanted to get home and lay on her bed thinking of how this night could be possibly any worse.

Shelby's P.O.V

"Why did I even come her at all, it's just a waste of time, I should go home nothings ever going to change."

Shelby kept hating on her self .

Nick's P.O.V.

"Hey Kevin do you know that girl, She's really cute!? "Nick asked leaning over peeking through the "cracks" in between fans."Kevin turned away from Christina for nothing but 10 seconds,Looked at Shelby and said "No, sorry buddy, Why?"Nick was spaced out and then caught on to reality"Oh no reason."Nick then turned and looked at Joe and asked the same question he did Kevin.All Joe's reply was "No, but shes perfect for you!"

He was raising and lowering his eyebrows and poking Nick with his elbow with his mouth wide open.

"Yeah, you think?"Nick said still looking at her.Joe put his arm around nick"Trust me Nick, I KNOW SO!"

PAGE BREAK!!

Nick asked Big Rob to separate the crowd so that he could get to that girl.As Big Rob was splitting up the crowd Shelby was getting up to go home.Nick had to hurry with no time to spare he hurried and grabbed her hand which made her jump and turn around, then turn bright red as she blushed,batted her eyes,and was trying to catch her breath he asked"Would you like to Dance with ME?"This made Nick blush as well.Little did Shelby know more than just her dream to dance with Nick was going to become more than just a prom dance.Shelby thought the best thing about that night was that Nick asked HER to dance, not the other way around like she had intended.Slow music played the whole time which made a romantic mood in the room. They both closed their eyes and started whispering questions back and forth.At one point in time They had both said in a unison "Your hair smells good."This made them burst out in laughter.It did not occur to Shelby she was next to the famous Nick Jonas, but someone deeper than paparazzi would ever come to find out.Nick slowly slid his hands down to her butt which didn't occur to her, but sent goosebumps and chills down her spine.When the song stopped the didn't realize, but they were still dancing, and the funny thing was that it didn't feel like there was anybody around them , No flashing lights, and no screaming fans.She felt something warm and soft touch her lips. She opened her eyes quick to hear gasps in the crowd,screams,cameras flashing, and Nick pulling away from a kiss. This was a VERY magical moment for her.


End file.
